


Crönchy Cöitus

by NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown



Category: Crisp Fandom?, No Fandom, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, this is smut about fucking british crisp brands i dont think there is a fandom
Genre: I am God's mistake, M/M, and this fanfic is my abhorrent child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown/pseuds/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown
Summary: The Pringles man is taken hostage by the mysterious CEO of Walkers Crisps and is about to get fucked raw
Relationships: Walkers CEO/Pringles Mascot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Crönchy Cöitus

The Pringles man waited nervously on the bed. He knew that it was fruitless struggling against the velvet-lined leather handcuffs that kept him bound to the bed, so he tried to remain quiet, hoping that he would be forgotten about, but he knew that wasn't the case. Walkers had taken everything from him, bought out his entire company and stocks and now Walkers intended to take something that could never be replaced. The door burst open. It was the enigmatic Mr. Walker himself, and he was of both considerable hardness and length. "Are you ready for me to pop your cherry? Because once you pop, you can't stop." He said, his sadistic grin and strange mutation of the Pringles catchphrase sending shivers down the spine of the Pringles Man. No answer. Mr. Walkers could smell the sweat and fear coming off of him. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the Pringles Man, ensuring his "prawn **cock** tail pressed against the Pringles Man's entrance so he could feel how big he was. "My favourite flavour of Pringle is sour cream and onion; hopefully you'll enjoy my "sour cream" just as much." Without hesitation, he thrust in and as soon as the Pringles Man felt that length inside him, he knew he was in for the ride of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sorry


End file.
